


After

by pieceofshir



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), not a fix-it because endgame was perfect, sad but like the happy kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: A bunch of short little snippets from immediately after Endgame to put my mind at peace





	1. Chapter 1

2023  
“Fancy seeing you here.”  
Tony’s eyes flew open as he sat up, gasping. The last thing he remembered was-  
“It’s okay, Tony.” Natasha said gently, “The war is over. You won.”  
He looked up at his friend, smiling at him as she offered him a hand. He took it, pulling her into a hug. This woman had died for him, for his wife and daughter.   
“You saved them” He whispered, because she needed to know, they wouldn’t have won without her.   
“We saved them, Tony.”   
He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and she was so young, and they didn’t deserve the hand they’d been dealt, but they were here now, and there were worse people he could spend forever with.  
For the first time, Tony took his eyes off of Natasha, and looked around. They were in Avengers tower, the way it had been in 2014. The last time they had all been together, the 6 of them, as a family.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t come here.” She admitted, looking out at the view most could only dream of, “I figured you’d be with Howard and Maria, or maybe even Peggy. You’re family.”   
And didn’t that sting. After all this time, they'd been friends for nearly 15 years, and she still didn't know-  
“Nat, you are my family.”   
It was the first time he had seen the Black Widow cry.  
Only she wasn’t the Black Widow anymore, was she? And he wasn’t Iron Man. They were just Tony and Natasha, finally able to rest, and wait for the rest of their family, as long as it would take.  
“Well,” Tony took his old spot on the couch, “Since we have all the time in the world, and no more secrets to keep, why don’t you tell me what happened in Budapest?”


	2. Chapter 2

2023  
Steve stared out at the lake, long after anyone else went inside. For some reason, he could never learn. He always thought that he had more time. Time with Peggy, with Natasha, with Tony...  
God, Tony. His friend, the man who had given him a home, who he had taken for granted, gone.  
He just wanted more time.  
He needed more time.  
“You’re not coming back.”   
Bucky stood at his side, following his gaze to the arc reactor floating in the water. It wasn't a question, they both knew what had to happen.  
“I’ll be back.” Steve promised, “One way or another.”  
Bucky sighed. “Yeah. Or another.”  
They stood in silence, thinking of what they won, what they lost, what was yet to come.  
“Stevie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Give it to Sam.”  
That got Steve to tear his eyes away from the lake and turn to his friend. “Give what to Sam?” He asked, but Bucky wasn’t having it. “Cut the crap, Rogers. The world wouldn’t accept the Winter Soldier as Captain America, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if people were afraid of your shield. I’ll be by his side,” He smiled, “Seems my life’s mission is to keep Captain America out of trouble, no matter who's wearin’ the star.”  
“So it seems.”   
“You can’t look for me, either.”   
Steve sighed, but nodded slightly. “Yeah, I figured.”  
“You gonna be okay with that?” Bucky pressed, needing to hear that Steve was really going to stay out of trouble. The blonde smiled. “I think the 21st century needs you more than I will.” He nodded slightly to where Sam was helping Hulk set up the machine, smiling as Bucky’s neck turned pink. “Picturing him in the suit?” Steve couldn’t resist asking. Bucky snorted, giving him a playful shove, and for a second, they were just two friends who were about to go in two very different directions.  
“It’s the end of the line, Bucky.” Steve said, but Bucky shook his head.  
“I’ll come visit you.” He promised, and Steve smiled, taking it all in one last time.  
“I know you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

1945  
Peggy Carter sat at the bar of the Stork Club, watching the dancing couples miserably. She wasn’t drinking, not yet, but if her date didn't arrive soon she might just have to get plastered and forget that he’s drowning in the bottom of the-  
“Agent Carter.”  
No.  
She turned around, unable to believe it, but she would know that voice anywhere. He looked different, older, but her Steve all the same.  
“I believe I owe you a dance.”   
She blinked, frozen, but the band was playing something slow, and Steve was gently leading her out to the dance floor, and he was here and he was alive and he was hers and-  
“How?”  
Steve shook his head, and Peggy saw the haunted look behind his eyes, just briefly, before he smiled at her with nothing less than the pure adoration she knew was written all over her own face. “It’s a long story, with very few happy moments. But none of that matters,” He spun her, pulling her back close to his chest, “Because it was all worth it for the happy ending.”  
Completely unacceptable, but she’d get the truth from him later.  
Right now, she had to teach her soldier to dance.


	4. Chapter 4

2023  
“How can we be monitoring Steve’s life in the 40s but also everyone else in the 21st century?” Natasha asked, looking from one screen showing showing Steve and Peggy preparing breakfast to another which had Nathaniel Barton playing with Morgan Stark. Their little slice of heaven, as Tony was calling it, was an exact replica of Stark Tower, down to the holograms that popped up seemingly out of nowhere, but instead of schematics for the next Mark, the two were watching over their friends.  
How cliche.  
Tony stared at his little girl for another moment before turning to Nat. “Time travel is confusing, but basically, right now Steve has turned the past into his present, which makes it both happening at the same time as everyone in 2023, but also 80 years in the past.” He laughed a little, watching Steve steal a kiss from Peggy every time she was close enough, “I guess, in a way, the entire world exists just for them right now.” Natasha smiled at the scene, they looked so happy, like they would never be hurt again, and they probably wouldn’t, based on her history lessons. The next supernatural event would be Carol Danvers in 1995, and Director Carter never even got involved.  
Director Rogers, Natasha smiled to herself, didn’t sound half bad at all.  
Tony made a noise, snapping Natasha’s focus back to the 2023 monitor. Morgan was sitting with Bruce, making flower crowns. Well, Morgan was making a flower crown, Bruce was... struggling would be a kind word, Natasha thought, letting out a small chuckle. “Uncle Hulk has a nice ring to it.” Tony scoffed, but didn’t tear his eyes from his daughter. “That’s Uncle Professor Hulk to you.” He looked between the two screens, before turning to Natasha. “We should probably follow Cap back to 2023, I don’t want to spoil the ending.” She nodded, and he waved the screen away, stretching the other one out. “As much as I enjoy America’s ass,” Tony poured himself a drink. Hey, he was dead, no downsides to alcoholism. “I don’t really need to watch the good Captain have sex with my aunt. So why don’t we just go through the highlights?” Nat nodded, accepting the beer he handed her.  
“Where are we starting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and probably take a bit of time... but I hope it'll be worth it XD


End file.
